Histoire d'Habitica 2015-2016
Traduit de '''Habitica History 2013-2014' Cette page est le chapitre 2015-2016 de l'histoire d'Habitica ! Les grands galas, les boss mondiaux, les poissons d'Avril ! Lisez tout ça ici ! Les autres chapitres : *Histoire d'Habitica 2013-2014 Note: Cette page est prévue pour une lecture rapide des événements. Si vous cherchez plus de détail, regardez les pages What's New. Définition des icônes ��-Nouvelle quête ��-Vacances ��-Grand Gala ☀-Ajouts incroyables ! ��-Boss mondiaux ��-Objets saisonniers ! ��-Mise à jour mobile ! ��-Messages spéciaux de Bailey ! __TOC__ Hiver 2014 (Suite) 3 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Après un Nouvel An festif, tout le monde se réveille avec un tremblement qui fait vibrer leur Chapeaux de fête absurdes. Courant à la fenêtre, ils découvrent... Une cavalcade ? Un gigantesque troupeau de mammouths charge devant eux, suivis de tigres à dents de sabre rugissant et de dinosaures qui fondent de toutes leurs plumes et écailles à toute vitesse. Chacun regarde ça, bouche bée, mais avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, la débandade a traversé Habit City et s'en enfuit au loin, ne laissant que des marque de pattes dans la neige, un vent rugissant, et quelques cartes de nouvelle année piétinées. Il est recommandé à tout le monde de rester calme et de ne pas sombrer dans le stress pendant cette période confuse et difficile. Nous avons envoyé SabreCat après les animaux effrayés des steppes de Stoïkalm, et il fait de son mieux pour les calmer et les ramener à l'abri dans les étables. Nous espérons avoir une explication à cette étrangeté bientôt. En attendant, gardez tous vos familiers et toutes vos montures à l'intérieur. 5 Janvier 2015 ☀ *Ajustement du format des dates implémenté dans les Paramètres ! 8 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Un nouveau boss mondial est apparu dans la taverne ! Toutes les quotidiennes et les tâches réalisées par chacun infligeront des dégâts au boss mondial. Les quotidiennes non réalisées rempliront sa barre de Frappe de stress. Lorsque la barre de Frappe de stress est pleine, le boss mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial ne vous infligera jamais de dégât d'aucune manière. Seul les compte actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge entreront dans le compte des quotidiennes non réalisées. * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. La première chose que nous entendons sont les pas, lents et plus retentissant que la cavalcade. Les uns après les autres, chaque habitant et chaque habitante d'Habitica regarde au dehors, et les mots nous manquent Nous avions déjà tous vu des Monstressés auparavant - de petite créatures vicieuses qui attaquent dans les moments difficiles. Mais ça ? Il est plus grand que les bâtiments, avec des paluches qui pourraient aisément écraser un dragon. Le gel se répand de sa fourrure crasseuse, et lorsqu'il rugit, la glace se détache des toits de nos maisons. Un monstre de cette magnitude n'a jamais été mentionné en dehors des vieilles légendes. "Attention, tout le monde !", crie SabreCat. "Barricadez vous à l'intérieur - il s'agit de l'abominable Monstressé !" "Cette chose doit avoir émergé de centaines d'années de stress !" dit Kiwibot en s'enfermant à double tour dans la taverne et en calfeutrant les fenêtres. "Les Steppes de Stoïkalm", dit Lemoness, le visage sombre. "Pendant tout ce temps, nous les pensions placides et calmes, mais elles ont du emmagasiner le stress quelque part en secret. A travers les générations, cela a évolué en ... ceci, et la bête est maintenant libre, et les a attaqué, tout comme nous !" Il n'y a qu'un moyen de battre un Monstressé, abominable ou non, et c'est de l'attaquer avec nos quotidiennes terminées et nos tâches à faire ! Rassemblons nous et combattons ce terrible ennemi - mais faites attention à ne pas trainer sur vos tâches, ou nos quotidiennes non remplies pourraient le rendre si furieux qu'il lancerait des attaques terribles... 15 Janvier 2015 �� �� *Quête de familier du Tyrannosaure ! Le Roi des Dinosaures et Le Dinosaure Exhumé, chacune offrant en récompense des œufs de Tyrannosaures! * Afficher/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Le boss mondial a utilisé sa première frappe de Stress dans la taverne Malgré tous nos efforts, nous avons laissé quelques quotidiennes nous échapper, et leur couleur rouge sombre a rendu l'Abominable monstressé furieux, et lui a fait regagner une partie de sa santé ! L'horrible créature lorgne du côté de l'étable, mais Matt le maître des bêtes s'interpose héroïquement pour protéger les familiers et les montures. Le Monstressé empoigne Matt, mais au moins il est distrait pour le moment. Les quotidiennes complétées ainsi que les tâches à faire réalisées infligent des dégâts au boss mondial ! Les quotidiennes ratées remplissent sa barre de Frappe de stress. Lorsque la barre de frappe de stress est pleine, le boss mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial ne vous infligera jamais de dégâts d'aucune manière. Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. 19 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. AHHHHHHHH !!!!! IL M'A ATTRAPE !!!!! Oh, pourquoi n'avez vous pas réalisé vos quotidiennes ?! Le boss mondiallance une nouvelle Frappe de stress, et cette fois, c'est moi, Bailey, qu'il attaque ! Pour me sauver ainsi que les autres PNJ, complétez vos quotidiennes et vos tâches à faire pour infliger des dégâts au boss mondial ! Les quotidiennes ratées remplissent sa barre de Frappe de stress. Lorsque la barre de frappe de stress est pleine, le boss mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial ne vous infligera jamais de dégâts d'aucune manière. Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. 20 Janvier 2015 ☀ �� *Deux nouveaux succès à gagner: Maître des montures et Triple Bingo! *Options de tri de l'équipe implémentées! *Onglet "Datées" pour les tâches à faire ! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. On y est presque ! Avec diligence et avec nos quotidiennes, nous avons descendu la santé de la bête à seulement 500K ! La créature rugit et s'agite de désespoir, la rage le consumant de plus en plus. Le monstre --- AHHH ! --- nous secoue, moi et Matt, dans tous les sens, et fait s'élever une tempête de neige qui la rend plus difficile à toucher. Nous devons redoubler d'efforts, mais courage - c'est un signe que le Monstressé sait qu'il est presque vaincu ! N'abandonnez pas ! S'il vous plait ? Le Monstressé augmente sa rage et sa défense. Les quotidiennes complétées ainsi que les tâches à faire réalisées infligent des dégâts au boss mondial ! Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. 21 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Le boss mondial utilise sa Frappe de stress pour la troisième fois. Justin le guide essaye de distraire le Monstressé en courant autour de ses chevilles, en hurlant des astuces de productivité ! L'Abominable Monstressé piétine comme un fou mais on dirait que la bête fatigue vraiment. Je doute qu'elle ait assez d'énergie pour une autre frappe. N'abandonnez pas ... Nous sommes si prêts de l'achever ! Les quotidiennes complétées ainsi que les tâches à faire réalisées infligent des dégâts au boss mondial ! Seuls les comptes actifs et ne se reposant pas à l'auberge auront leurs quotidiennes prises en compte. 23 Janvier 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Nous avons réussi ! Avec une dernière attaque, l'Abominable Monstressé se dissipe en un nuage de neige. Nos animaux et nos PNJ sont de nouveaux saufs ! Sabrecat parle doucement à un petit tigre à dents de sabre. "S'il te plait, retrouve les habitants de Stoïkalm et ramène les chez nous", dit-il. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le tigre à dents de sabre revient, avec un troupeau de chevaucheurs mammouth le suivant. Vous reconnaissez en tête Lady Glaciate, la dirigeante de Stoïkalm. "Puissants habiticiens et habiticiennes," dit-elle, "Mes citoyens et moi-même vous devons nos remerciements, et nos excuses sincères. Afin de protéger nos steppes du tourment, nous avions secrètement banni toute forme de stresse dans les montagnes gelées. Nous n'avions pas idée qu'au fil des générations, il s'accumulerait pour former le Monstressé que vous avez vu ! Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il nous enferma dans les montagnes, et chargea nos précieux animaux." Son regard triste suit les chutes de neige. "Nous avons mis tout le monde en danger avec cette folie. Soyez assurés qu'à l'avenir, nous viendrons vous voir avec nos problèmes avant que nos problèmes ne vous tombent dessus." Elle se tourne vers @Baconsaur qui joue avec des bébé mammouths. "Nous vous avons apporté à vos animaux une offrande de nourriture pour nous excuser de les avoir effrayé, et comme symbole de notre confiance, nous vous laisserons quelques familiers et montures.Nous savons que vous prendrez bien soin d'eux. 26 Janvier 2015 ☀ *Nouveau thème Audio : Thème de Watts ! *Redesign des parchemins de Quêtes ! Chaque quête a maintenant sont look unique ! 30 Janvier 2015 �� �� *Le 31 Janvier est l'anniversaire d'HabitRPG ! Tous les PNJ se sont costumés, et chacun a reçu une part de gateau de chaque sorte. *Les robes de fête sont disponibles jusqu'au 1er Février dans la colonne Récompenses ! 2 Février 2015 ☀ *Implémenté: Les statistiques de quête sont visibles lorsque vous survolez le parchemin ! 8 Février 2015 ☀ *Notification par email ajoutées ! *Changement de type de connexion rendu plus facile dans les Paramètres ! 12 Février 2015 �� ☀ *Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! Des cartes peuvent être achetées pour 10 pièces d'or chacune au marché et envoyées aux membres de l'équipe. *Nouvelles coupes de cheveux disponibles de façon permanente dans l'onglet de personnalisation de l'avatar ! 17 Février 2015 �� ☀ *Nouvelle quête de familier : Échappez à la Créature des Cavernes ! Gagnez de jolis cailloux à câliner. *Règles de la Communauté mises à jour ! Elles contiennent maintenant : **Blade, un nouveau modérateur, est listé ! **Les messages privés sont ajoutées aux règles pour les espaces privés. **Le spam est maintenant expressément interdit. **Le sexisme a été ajouté à la liste des comportements inacceptables. **Créer des comptes dupliqués pour échapper aux conséquences est maintenant expressément interdit. 24 Février 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher le message de Bailey Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'a probablement constaté, le site était inaccessible hier. Un grand nombre de personnes venant d'Imgur se sont inscrites en même temps et ont ce-faisant aplati les serveurs. Il s'est avéré compliqué de redémarrer les serveurs. Vous pouvez lire les détails techniques sur le ticket GitHub. Nous sommes désolés pour toute cette frustration ! A environ minuit (PST), nous avons envoyéchaque personne active se reposer à l'auberge, pour "geler leurs comptes" afin que les quotidiennes non réalisées ne provoquent pas de dégâts indus, avec l'espoir que cela éviterait des morts non méritées. Voilà pourquoi vous dormez ! Pour sortir de l'Auberge, rendez vous sur Social > Tavern > Sortir de l'auberge. Si vous êtes morts avant que l'on vous mette à l'auberge, vous pouvez restaurer vos combo dans l'édition des tâches, et toutes vos autres statistiques dans Paramètres > Site > Corriger les valeurs du personnage. Vous devriez pouvoir racheter tous vos objets manquants dans la colonne Récompense. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, veuillez l'indiquer dans Soclial > Taverne et une personne de l'équipe de modération vous aidera ! Merci à celles et ceux qui ont répondu aux question sur les réseaux sociaux et dans les discussions, et à celles et ceux qui nous ont envoyé des messages pendant que l'on essayait de sauver le site. Vous êtes incroyables, et nous nous sentons vraiment en veine d'avoir une communauté si attentionnée et positive. Et bienvenue aux personnes venant d'Imgur ! Nous sommes désolés que votre premier jour soit si difficile, mais nous avons hâte de vous connaître. Il y a une guilde Camp Imgur que vous pourriez apprécié. Maintenant, retournons à la productivité ! 24 Février 2015 ☀ *Introduction de l'ajout multiple de Tâches ! 3 Mars 2015 �� *L'application Android peut maintenant vous rappeler de vous connecter ! Votre propre chevalier pour vous protéger de la mort. 10 Mars 2015 ☀ *Nouvelle extension de discussion par Horacious Moreau ! 17 Mars 2015 �� ☀ *Nouvelle quête de familier ! Combattez le lapin tueur, une bête hostile résultat de négligences horrifiques. *Vous pouvez maintenant acheter des œufs provenant d'une quête de familier après avoir battu le boss correspondant au moins une fois ! Auparavant, vous deviez combattre le boss deux fois pour acheter des œufs. *De nouveaux boutons pour vous déséquiper rendent plus facile la tâche de changer tout son équipement ! Déséquipez toutes les armures ou le familier, la monture et l'arrière-plan ! Retour au début Printemps 2015 20 Mars 2015 �� �� *La Fête du Printemps commence ! *Costumes de classe en édition limitée ! Chien méchant, Lapin de magicien, Rongeur sournois et Chaton rassurant ! Disponible jusqu'au 30 Avril. *La boutique saisonnière ouvre avec l'équipement en édition limitée de l'an dernier disponible à l'achat contre des gemmes ! *Les PNJs sont costumés ! 25 Mars 2015 �� ☀ �� *La quête de collection saisonnière, Chasse aux Œufs, est de retour, et cette fois ci, les familiers peuvent être nourris et dressés en montures ! *Nouvelle modératrice, @Beffymaroo ! 29 Mars 2015 �� ☀ *Ensemble saisonnier de peaux pastel disponible à l'achat jusqu'au 30 Avril ! *Ensemble saisonnier de couleurs de cheveux miroitées disponible à l'achat jusqu'au 30 Avril ! *L'ordre de tri dans l'équipe a maintenant un effet immédiat ! 1 Avril 2015 �� �� * Montrer/Masquer le poisson d'Avril... Message de Bailey ? Joie et terreur à chacun !! Les festivités de printemps ont été trop festives ! Fuyez tant que vous voudrez ! Le thème floral a pris vie et envahit Habitica sous les encouragements de chacun, je répète, les fleurs nous envahissent HMMMPH MMPH MMMHPPPH.... CÉLÉBREZ LA PUISSANCE DES FLEURS. TOUTE RÉSISTANCE EST ABSURDE. 2 Avril 2015 �� ☀ *Les graines brillantes sont disponibles jusqu'au 30 Avril ! Changez vos amis en fleurs amusantes. *Vous pouvez maintenant voir le profil des personnes ayant créé un défi, leur envoyer un message, ou vérifier quand elles se sont connectées pour la dernière fois depuis la page des défis. *Maintenant, lorsque vous recevez un butin, une icône apparaît dans la notification ! 15 Avril 2015 �� ☀ *Nouvelle quête : La boule de guimauve ! Combattez le baveux régent de gelée pour remporter de mignons petits familiers en boules de guimauve. *Les clés du chenil sont maintenant gratuites avec le succès Triple Bingo ! *Les liens vers les défis vous amènent directement au défi, plutôt qu'en haut de la page des défis ! Mais également, lorsque vous modifiez un défi, le nom est automatiquement mis à jour ! 24 Avril 2015 ☀ *3 nouveaux langages sont ajoutés au site: Japonais, Serbe et Chinois (traditionnel) ! 1 Mai 2015 ☀☀ *Un GROS ajustement des compétences ! Les changements incluent : **Les habitudes comptent dans les dégâts aux boss ! **Les Points de Mana Sont maintenant directement liés à votre progression ! Ces points étaient auparavant liés à vos tâches À Faire, et votre mana été régénérée chaque jour, que vous ayez accompli quelque chose ou non. **Réduction des effets d'Attaque sournoise ! **Réduction des effets d'Explosion de flammes ! **Réduction des effets de Présence valeureuse ! **Augmentation des effets d'Outils de travail ! **Augmentation des effets d’Éclat brûlant ! 13 Mai 2015 ☀ *Nouvel ensembles de personnalisation de l'avatar ! L'ensemble des peaux d'animaux et l'ensemble des accessoires d'animaux ! Vous pouvez maintenant être le jumeau de votre familier ou de votre monture. *Désormais, lorsque vous vous reposez à l'auberge, vos quotidiennes SERONT rafraichies chaque jour, mais elles ne vous blesseront pas de quelque façon que ce soit ! Elle ne blesseront également pas les boss si vous êtes actuellement en quête. *Vous pouvez maintenant copier n'importe quel message pour en faire une tâche à faire, simplement en cliquant un bouton à côté du bouton de signalement. 20 Mai 2015 �� *Nouvelle quête de familier ! Combattez le bélier du tonnerre et trouver de mignons petits familiers agneaux ! 31 Mai 2015 �� *Notification push implémentées dans l'application Android 1 Juin 2015 ☀ *Nouveau : l'Armoire Enchantée ! Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir là dedans... *Le positionnement des montures est corrigé ! Toutes les montures où l'avatar semblait décalé ont été corrigées. 11 Juin 2015 ☀ �� *Nouvelle option : Répéter tous les X jours pour les quotidiennes ! *Nouvelle option : Date de démarrage ! Les quotidiennes ne seront pas actives avant cette date. *Nouvelles mises à jour Android et iOS pour supporter cette fonctionnalité ! 16 Juin 2015 ☀ *Vous pouvez maintenant chercher dans vos tâches avec la barre de rechercher dans le coin supérieur droit ! *Les défis sont maintenant filtrables en fonction de si vous êtes propriétaire du défi ou nons ! * HabitRPG se rafraichit automatiquement toutes les 6 heures pour éliminer les bugs et rester à la dernière mise à jour ! 17 Juin 2015 �� ☀ *Nouvelle quête de familier : la seiche! Combattez le Kraken d'Inkomplet. *Vous pouvez maintenant voir les détails d'une quête en cours dans la page de l'équipe, sur l'onglet "Détails de la quête" ! Retour en haut Été 2015 20 Juin 2015 �� �� *La Fête de l'Eté commence ! *Des costumes de la fête de l'été en édition limitée ! Renégat•e de Corail , Guerrier·ère Poisson-Lune , Matelot Costaud , ou Devin de Gallion ! *La Boutique Saisonnière est ouverte, avec en stock les costumes de l'an dernier pour quelques gemmes! *Les PNJ sont costumés pour l'occasion ! 25 Juin 2015 �� ☀ *Nouveaux ensembles de peaux éclatantes d'éditions saisonnières jusqu'au 31 Juillet ! *Nouveau thème audio : Thème de Gokul ! 30 Juin 2015 ☀ *Nouveau titre de contribution disponible : Challenger ! Il est accordé aux personnes qui ont créé de façon consistante des challenges de valeur. *Les Défis peuvent maintenant être clonés ! 1 Juillet 2015 �� ☀ *L'objet de transformation écume est disponible à l'achat à la Boutique Saisonnière jusqu'au 31 Juillet ! *Nouvelle façon d'acheter un abonnement : Amazon Payments ! Les gemmes ne sont pas achetable par cette méthode. 7 Juillet 2015 ☀ ���� *Nouvelle application Habitica ! Complètement nouvelle, pas juste une vieille mise à jour ! 9 Juillet 2015 �� �� *Joyeux jour du Derby ! Tout le monde a reçu une monture Orque rare pour fêter l'occasion ! *Nouvelles quête de familier ! Affrontez Les Lamentations de la Baleine et gagnez de charmants petits familiers baleines. 14 Juillet 2015 ☀ �� *Les Quêtes ont été déplacées dans leur propre page dans l'Inventaire! *Les premières quêtes achetables avec de l'Or ont été mise à disposition : la série du désespoir de Dilatoire *Nouvelle option de difficulté de tâche : Trivial ! 22 Juillet 2015 �� *Nouvelle mise à jour de l'application iOS ! Connexion par Facebook, Accessoires et bien plus ! 29 Juillet 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher le message de Bailey Le jour d’appellation d'Habitica sera le 31 Juillet ! Nous sommes ravis de vous annoncer qu'avec le dernier jour de la fête du printemps, viendra le jour inaugural de l'appellation d'Habitica ! Ce jour là, HabitRPG deviendra officiellement Habitica. Notre ancien nom était malheureusement très confus pour beaucoup de gens ("HabitZPR ? HabitGRG ?"), donc nous avons décidé de nommer notre site et nos application d'après le pays Habitica, où toutes ces aventures ont lieu. Nous fêterons ça avec quelques surprises, alors réjouissez-vous ! Qu'est ce qui changera ? Dans la plupart des cas, votre compte restera le même et fonctionnera normalement ! Seuls quelques noms et quelques références changeront. Voici une liste des changements : L'adresse du site changera de habitrpg.com à habitica.com pour tous les liens, et habitrpg.com redirigera automatiquement vers habitica.com Toutes les références internes à HabitRPG changeront en références à Habitica.com. Le logo d'HabitRPG sera remplacé par le nouveau logo. Les sites associés, comme le Wiki, Trello, Twitter, utiliseront le nouveau nom Habitica. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec les application tierces, mais nous travaillons activement avec les développeurs pour les aider à faire toute mise à jour nécessaire. Vous pouvez aider en rapportant tout problème avec les application tierces en utilisant Aide > Signaler un problème. Quand est ce que cela changera ? Changer de nom est une tâche énorme, et elle ne se fera pas en un instant. Soyez patients. Merci d'être patient. Si vous avez d'autres questions, rejoignez la guilde des Novices et nous serons heureux d'y répondre. 31 Juillet 2015 ☀☀☀☀ Jour d'appellation d'Habitica *Le Jour d'appellation d'Habitica est là ! HabitRPG devient officiellement Habitica. *Tout le monde reçoit une monture Griffon pourpre royal ! Il faut cependant lui trouver un nom... *Tout le monde reçoit un familier loup vétéran ! Les propriétaires d'un familiers loup vétéran reçoivent à la place un familier tigre vétéran. 13 Août 2015 ☀ *Deux nouvelles Cartes sont disponible à l'achat dans le Marché : Les cartes de vœux et les cartes de remerciements ! 19 Août 2015 �� �� ☀ *Nouvelle quête de familier : Quel tricheur ce Guépard! *Mise à jour de l'application iOS ! Fonctionne maintenant aussi sur iPad ! *Le Griffon royal pourpre d'Habitica est nommé Melior ! 9 Septembre 2015 �� �� ☀ *Nouvelle quête de familier ! Prouvez votre valeur lors de la La Chevauchée Cauchemardesque, et vous serez récompensé avec des œufs de cheval ! *Nouveau blog de productivité lancé ! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Lady Lemoness a placardé un message sur la boutique saisonnière : "Cette année, les Champs Florissants ont accepté d'héberger notre festival d'Automne annuel ! Il démarrera au moment de l’équinoxe, alors réjouissez vous ! Pour celles et ceux qui sont moins familiers avec notre géographie, les Champs Florissants sont l'endroit le plus productif d'Habitica. Les gens qui y vivent travaillent le plus dur, sont les plus héroïques, et les plus heureux du royaume. (Ne vous méprenez pas sur leur grande appréciation de l'orange et du noir.) Bien sur, personne ne travaille plus dure que leur dirigeante, la Moissonneuse Joyeuse, qui est bien connue pour son cœur tendre ! Comme les champs sont extrêmement fertiles, la Moissonneuse Joyeuse et ses citoyens sont aussi connus pour tenir des fêtes fabuleuses ! On va s'amuser !" On dirait bien que c'est effectivement le cas ! Avec un groupe aussi organisé pour planifier la fête, le Festival se déroulera sans accroc ni aucune calamité inimaginable. Hourra ! 15 Septembre 2015 ☀ *Nouvel article instructif sur le blog d'Habitica ! *Nouveau thème audio: Le thème de LuneFox! *Le bouton pour démarrer la quête est maintenant sur la page de l'équipe pour commencer plus rapidement ! *Le début de journée personnalisé est maintenant corrigé et peut être utilisé n'importe quand ! 16 Septembre 2015 �� ☀ *Les familiers et montures Mammouth et Mantes peuvent maintenant être achetés avec un sablier mystique ! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Les préparations de dernière minute pour le Festival de l'automne sont en cours ! Lemoness s'est affairée à préparer des potions et à s'entretenir avec les artisans pour la mise en place. SabreCat a été vu dans la forge, travaillant sur des projets qu'il prétend être secrets. Même l'insaisissable chancelière royale, Redphoenix, s'est arrêtée d'envoyer des courriers professionnels ennuyeux pour griller des marshmallows devant la Taverne. Tout le monde s'est rassemblé autour de son petit feu de camp, qu'elle nourrit avec un stock d'enveloppes. Une seule chose fait faillir l'anticipation. Vous voyez Lemoness froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle lit un message attaché au dernier paquet livré des Champs Florissants. "Ils s'excusent de ne pas avoir envoyé autant de citrouilles qu'ils l'avaient promis, à cause d'un 'revers imprévu'", explique-t-elle. "Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être désolés, -- ils en ont déjà envoyé des centaines ! Ils ont dit la même chose la semaine dernière avec la récolte de légumes bonbons. J'ai dit à la Moissonneuse Joyeuse de ne pas s'en inquiéter, mais elle a simplement promis de travailler plus dur." Quoi qu'il en soit, le festival sera bientôt commencé, ils pouront se reposer. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire ! Retour en haut Automne 2015 21 Septembre 2015 �� �� *Le Festival d'Automne 2015 commence ! *Costumes de classe d'automne en édition limitée ! Guerrier épouvantail, Sorcière Couturière , Alchimiste ou Voleur de Bat-aille ! *La Boutique Saisonnière est ouverte jusqu'au Octobre 31st! *Ls bonbons sont de retour pour la saison ! *Les PNJs sont costumés pour l'occasion! 24 Septembre 2015 �� �� �� *Les ensemble de couleurs de cheveux hantées et de peaux surnaturelles de saison sont disponibles ! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. De manière générale, nous avons ete très content des Champs Florissants. Chacun prend la pose en costume amusant, prenant des photos de la faune orange et noire, et envoie des éclats effrayants sur les autres. Malheureusement, il semble y avoir un sérieux problème de production pour la première fois de l'histoire des Champs. Des échéances sont dépassées. Des cargaisons n'arrivent pas. En descendant la rue, vous entendez des murmures inquiets des citoyens, qui spéculent sur la cause. Certains mettent en cause la vague de chaleur inhabituelle qui a commencé il y a quelques jours. D'autres pointent la difficulté des taches, et leur nombre croissant. Et quelques personnes --juste quelques unes-- murmurent que les membres les plus actifs de la communauté on disparu, l'un après l'autre, laissant leurs obligations derrière eux. Mais il ne s'agit probablement que d'une rumeur ? 1 Octobre 2015 ☀ *Nouvelle fonctionnalité : Les potions d'éclosion magiques !! Les potions saisonnières effrayantes sont disponibles ! 5 Octobre 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Bien que l'on soit en plein automne, les Champs Florissants sont sous le coup d'une vague de chaleur intense. Le sucre pousse mollement au soleil, et les familiers effrayants essayent de se reposer à l'ombre. Mais c'est là une nouvelle de peu d'importance face à la calamité qui vient d'arriver. La Moissonneuse Joyeuse a disparu. Les citoyens des Champs Florissants travaillent d'arrache-pied à retrouver leur souveraine, mais de nombreuses équipes de recherche ne sont toujours pas revenues, et le peu qui sont revenues n'ont rien trouvé. Pire, elles font mention d'abominables hors d'esprits parcourant les limites des Champs. Redphoenix rassemble ses éclaireurs. "Si ces esprits sont une menace, nous devons y faire face directement," dit-elle. "Rien ne sert de procrastiner." Sans autre forme de cérémonie, ils s'en vont dans la nuit. 8 Octobre 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Il est minuit passé, il fait toujours lourd et affreusement chaud, lorsque Redphoenix et le capitaine des éclaireurs, Kiwibot, déboulent des portes de la ville. "Il faut évacuer tous les bâtiments en bois !" crie Redphoenix. "Vite !" Kiwibot s'effondre sur le mur alors qu'elle reprend son souffle. "Ca draine les gens et les transforme en Esprits de Fatigue ! C'est pour ça que tout a été retardé. Voilà où les personnes manquantes ont disparu. Ca vole leur énergie !" "'Ça' ?" demande Lemoness. C'est alors que la chaleur prend forme. Elle s'élève depuis le sol en une masse floue et tourbillonante, et l'air devient étouffant sous l'odeur du soufre et de la fumée. Les flammes lèchent le sol qui fond et se tordent en remontant et en s'élevant à des hauteurs incroyables. des yeux fumants s'entrouvrent, et la créature lâche un sifflement strident. Kiwibot murmure un seul mot. "Burnout." 14 Octobre 2015 �� �� *Familier Lanterne citrouille pour tout le monde ! Si vous aviez déjà reçu ce familier l'an dernier, vous recevrez alors une monture Lanterne Citrouille à la place. * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Oh non ! Malgré tous nos efforts, nous avons laissé traîner quelques quotidiennes, et maintenant Burnout brûle d'énergie ! Dans un grognement sifflant, il engloutit Ian le Maître des Quêtes dans une poussée de feu spectral. Alors que des parchemins de quêtes tombent au sol, la fumée s'éclaire, et vous voyez que Ian a été drainé de son énergie et transformé en Esprit de l'Epuisement ! La seul façon de briser le sort et de sauver notre maître des quête est de battre Burnout. Gardons nos quotidiennes sous surveillance et combattons ce monstre avant qu'il n'attaque à nouveau ! 21 Octobre 2015 �� ☀ �� *Nouvelle quête : Le Marécage de la Grenouille du Désordre ! Combattez la grenouille du désordre et gagnez des œufs de familiers grenouille sautillants ! *Les tâches resteront maintenant organisées lorsque vous les glissez-déposez ! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Ahh !!! Nos quotidiennes non réalisées ont alimenté les flammes de Burnout, et il a maintenant assez d'énergie pour lancer une nouvelle attaque ! Il envoie envoie des flammes spectrales qui engloutissent la boutique saisonnière. Vous voyez avec horreur que la sorcière saisonnière a été transformée en un triste Esprit de l'épuisement ! Nous devons sauver nos PNJs ! Faites vites, complétez vos tâches et battez Burnout avant qu'il n'attaque une troisième fois ! 27 Octobre 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. De nombreuses personnes sont allées se cacher de Burnout à la taverne, en vain ! Avec un hurlement strident, Burnout saccage la taverne avec ses mains chauffées à blanc. Alors que les clients de la taverne s'enfuient, Daniel est empoigné par Burnout, et transformé en esprit de l'épuisement, juste devant vous ! Cette horreur brûlante dure depuis trop longtemps. N'abandonnez pas... nous sommes si proche d'enfin vaincre Burnout de façon définitive ! 30 Octobre 2015 �� *Joyeux Halloween ! Tous les PNJs ont été transformés en monstres pour l'occasion. 31 Octobre 2015 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Burnout a été vaincu ! Tout le monde reçoit les récompenses incluant un familier et une monture phénix, des bonbons assortis, et le succès "Sauveur des champs florissants". Bien joué ! Voici comment c'est arrivé : Avec un grand et léger soupir, Burnout libère lentement l'énergie ardente qui alimentait son feu. Alors que le monstre se réduit à l'état de cendres, l'énergie volée scintille dans l'air ambiant, rajeunissant les esprits de l'épuisement, et leur faisant reprendre leur forme originelle. Ian, Daniel et la sorcière saisonnière remercient chacune des personnes venues à leur secours, et tous les disparus des Champs Florissants courent embrasser leurs amis et leurs familles. Le dernier esprit de l'épuisement devient Moissonneuse Joyeuse elle-même ! "Regardez !" murmure @Baconsaur, alors que les cendres scintillent. Doucement, elles se transforment en milliers de phénix flamboyants ! Un des oiseaux luminescent se pose sur le bras squelettique de la Moissonneuse Joyeuse, et elle lui sourit. "Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'exquis plaisir de contempler un phénix dans les Champs Florissants," dit-elle. "Mais avec les événements récents, c'est plutôt un thème approprié !" Son ton se fait plus sérieux, même si son sourire persiste. "Nous sommes connus pour travailler dur, mais nous sommes aussi connus pour nos fêtes et réjouissances. De façon très ironique, je suppose, nous avions planifié une fête spectaculaire, et pourtant nous avons refusé de nous accorder le moindre moment pour nous amuser. Nous ne ferons plus la même erreur à nouveau !" Et elle applaudit. "Maintenant, célébrons ensemble !" 3 Novembre 2015 ☀ *Option pour équiper automatiquement le nouvel équipement mise à disposition dans l'onglet de l'équipement ! 5 Novembre 2015 ������ *Mise à jour majeure de l'application iOS ! L'application est officiellement sortie de la Beta ! Les nouveautés incluent : **Combos faciles à lire pour les quotidiennes **Possibilité d'inviter vos amies et amis dans votre équipe **Filtre sur les tâches à faire **Tutoriel remis à jour **Nouvelles couleurs **Icônes de classes et plus d'informations dans l'entête **3D touch pour iOS 9 **Multitasking sur les nouveaux iPads **Recherche Spotlight sur iOS 9 **App traduite en Espagnol, Allemand, Danois, Tchèque, et Mandarin **Et plus encore ! 11 Novembre 2015 �� ☀ *Pouvez-vous battre Le Serpent de la Distraction ? Cet ennemi rampant vous attend. Vous pourriez récolter quelques familiers serpents ! *Vous pouvez maintenant partager vos succès lorsque vous faites éclore un familier, compléter une quête ou plus encore ! 19 Novembre 2015 �� *Petite mise à jour de l'application mobile ! Bugs corrigés, nouvelle introduction, et accès plus facile au formulaire pour inviter vos amis. 25 Novembre 2015 �� *Joyeux Thanksgiving ! Celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas là pour le Jour du Dindon de l'an dernier reçoivent un familier dindon. Celles et ceux qui avaient déjà un familier dindon reçoivent une monture dindon. Les autres reçoivent un familier dinde dorée. *Les PNJ sont costumés pour l'occasion ! 7 Décembre 2015 ☀ �� *Nouvelle potion d'éclosion magique disponible : la potions d'éclosion Poivre-et-Sel ! C'est un objet de saison. *Les Tâches peuvent maintenant facilement être déplacées en fin de liste en appuyant sur le bouton Contrôle ou Commande puis en cliquant sur le bouton pour pousser la tâche vers le haut, qui sera alors changée vers le bas. 10 Décembre 2015 �� *L'application Android en version Beta est maintenant disponible ! L'application est complètement remaniée. 15 Décembre 2015 �� �� *Nouvelle quête de familier licorne ! Gagnez des œufs de licorne ! *Mise à jour de l'application Android ! Connexion Facebook, accessoires de tête et lunettes, et des corrections de bugs ! Revenir en haut Hiver 2015 18 Décembre 2015 �� �� *La Fantaisie Hivernale commence ! *Les PNJ sont costumés pour la saison ! *La boutique saisonnière ouvre ses porte, remplie de nouveautés saisonnières ! *Les équipements de classes en édition limitée de la fantaisie hivernale sont là ! Guerrier·ère Bonhomme de Neige, Sorcier·ère Snowboardeur·se, Fée Festive, ou Voleur·se Cacao ! 23 Décembre 2015 �� �� *Il y a des boules de neige à la Boutique Saisonnière pour la saison ! *Nouvelle mise à jour de l'application Android ! Corrections de bugs et petites améliorations. 30 Décembre 2015 �� ☀ �� *Joyeuse nouvelle année ! *Des chapeaux de fête gratuits dans les Récompenses jusqu'au premier Janvier ! *Des cartes de la nouvelle année sont disponibles dans la Boutique Saisonnière jusqu'au premier janvier. Recevez le Succès "Vieille connaissance" pour avoir envoyé ou reçu l'une de ces cartes ! 8 Janvier 2016 ☀ �� *Première vidéo Habitica mise à disposition ! *Couleurs de cheveux d'hiver disponible à l'achat pour une période limitée ! 13 Janvier 2016 �� ☀ *Nouvelle quête de familiers ! Combattez le tigre à dents de sabre zombie et gagnez des oeufs de tigre à dent de sabre ! *Nouvelle option pour lire la Messagerie en sens inverse ! 20 Janvier 2016 ☀ *Nouveau membre du staff : Viirus!! 26 Janvier 2016 �� *Nouvelle mise à jour Android : Personnalisation de l’avatar ! 29 Janvier 2016 �� ☀ �� *Joyeux anniversaire, Habitica ! Habitica a maintenant plus d'un million de membres ! *Les cartes d'anniversaire sont disponibles ! Recevez le succès d'anniversaire en envoyant ou recevant l'une de ces cartes. *Dix parts de gâteau, une de chaque sorte, ont été distribuées à chacun ! *Les robes de fête sont disponibles dans les Récompenses jusqu'au 1er Février ! 8 Février 2016 �� �� ☀ *Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! *Envoyez ou recevez une carte de la Saint Valentin pour recevoir le succès "''Amis Adorables" ! *Nouvelle quêtes de familiers ! Combattez le monstrueux mandrill pour recevoir de mignons œufs de singe. 24 Février 2016 ☀ *Les Familiers et Montures Phénix sont maintenant disponible avec les sabliers mystiques ! Revenir au début Printemps 2016 9 Mars 2016 �� �� *Nouvelle quête de familier ! Pouvez vous nettoyer toute cette bave pour obtenir des œufs d'escargots pas si baveux ? * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Une foule imposante s'est rassemblée sur la Place de Productivité, juste devant la Taverne. Par curiosité, vous vous avancez et voyez les gens regarder à travers un télescope pointé vers un nuage étrange et scintillant à l'horizon. Malheureusement, il s'avère que la queue pour voir à travers ce télescope est longue de plus d'une heure ! Qui a le temps d'attendre autant alors qu'il y a des tâches à conquérir ? Peu importe, quoi que ce soit, vous en entendrez certainement bientôt parler... 15 Mars 2016 ☀ �� *Deux nouveaux succès : Une joyeuse équipe, si vous faites partie d'une équipe d'au moins deux personnes, et Une équipe festive si vous faire partie d'une équipe d'au moins 4 personnes ! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Un immense nuage scintillant a lentement dérivé vers Habitica, et la rumeur dans les rue est vive. "Je pense avoir vu une explosion de lumière colorées, comme un feu d'artifice !" "Est ce que tu entends ce bourdonnement au loin ?" "Il y a une douce senteur dans l'air, en effet." En allant faire une pause à la taverne, vous entendez Lemoness, Redphoenix et SabreCat murmurant l'un à l'autre. "C'est lui, définitivement," glisse Lemoness. "J'ai envoyé mon dragon faire une discrète reconnaissance pour vérifier." Redphoenix tape du doigt sur sa tasse de thé. "Pourquoi est-il si tôt ? Même pour lui, c'est... inattendu." "Vous ne pensez pas qu'il va vouloir rester à Habit City, si ?" demande SabreCat alors que ton tigre se glisse sous sa chaise. "Mes animaux n'ont pas encore récupéré." Lemoness s'écroule mélancoliquement sur la table. "Je ne sais pas... mais quelque chose me dit que nous sommes partis pour une fête du printemps inhabituelle." 17 Mars 2016 ���� *Mise à jour majeure pour iOS et Android !! *iOS: **Rappel des tâches ! **Rejoignez et visitez les Guildes ! **+1 dans la Messagerie ! **Beaucoup de bugs corrigés ! *Android: **Rejoignez et visitez les Guildes ! **Equipez et vérifiez votre Équipement ! **emojis et markdown dans la Messagerie ! **Accept et rejetez les Quêtes ! 18 Mars 2016 �� �� �� *Costume de classe en édition limitée de la fête de printemps ! Le lapin sauteur, le chien intelligent, le grand Malkin et la souris courageause ! *La boutique saisonnière ouvre ses portes ! Le parchemin de quête des oeufs et l'équipement en édition limitée de l'année dernière est maintenant accessible pour des Gemmes ! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Alors que les célébrations de la fête de printemps démarrent, un nuage scintillant descend du ciel pour révéler ... la cité flotante de Mistivolant ! Mistivolant est une ville remplie de fleur qui dérive dans les nuages au dessus d'Habitica, fabriquant des récompenses personnalisées et les faisant pleuvoir sur les personnes qui les méritent. Elle déborde d'abeilles amicales et magique qui travaillent dur pour garder la floraison vivace et la cité en vol, et il y a une scenteur festive dans l'air. On dirait que nous allons avoir l'occasion de faire la fête tout ce mois-ci ! Nous avons même reçu la visite du dirigeant un peu bizarre de Mistivolant : Le poisson Avril, un voleur plein de talent avec un penchant pour la fête et un intérêt pour les illusions. 30 Mars 2016 ☀ *Equipment now sortable by by set or by stat! *Wheelchairs for avatars released! 1 Avril 2016 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. The party begins like any other. The appetizers are excellent, the music is swinging, and even the dancing elephants have become routine. Habiticans laugh and frolic amid the overflowing floral centerpieces, happy to have a distraction from their least-favorite tasks, and the Avril Fool whirls among them, eagerly providing an amusing trick here and a witty twist there. As the Mistiflying clock tower strikes midnight, the Avril Fool leaps onto the stage to give a speech. “Friends! Enemies! Tolerant acquaintances! Lend me your ears.” The crowd chuckles as animal ears sprout from their heads, and they pose with their new accessories. “As you know,” the Fool continues, “my confusing illusions usually only last a single day. But I’m pleased to announce that I’ve discovered a shortcut that will guarantee us non-stop fun, without having to deal with the pesky weight of our responsibilities. Charming Habiticans, meet my magical new friend... the Be-Wilder!” Lemoness pales suddenly, dropping her hors d'oeuvres. “Wait! Don’t trust--” But suddenly mists are pouring into the room, glittering and thick, and they swirl around the Avril Fool, coalescing into cloudy feathers and a stretching neck. The crowd is speechless as an monstrous bird unfolds before them, its wings shimmering with illusions. It lets out a horrible screeching laugh. “Oh, it has been ages since a Habitican has been foolish enough to summon me! How wonderful it feels, to have a tangible form at last.” Buzzing in terror, the magic bees of Mistiflying flee the floating city, which sags from the sky. One by one, the brilliant spring flowers wither up and wisp away. “My dearest friends, why so alarmed?” crows the Be-Wilder, beating its wings. “There’s no need to toil for your rewards any more. I’ll just give you all the things that you desire!” A rain of coins pours from the sky, hammering into the ground with brutal force, and the crowd screams and flees for cover. “Is this a joke?” Baconsaur shouts, as the gold smashes through windows and shatters roof shingles. PainterProphet ducks as lightning bolt crackle overhead, and fog blots out the sun. “No! This time, I don’t think it is!” Quickly, Habiticans, don’t let this World Boss distract us from our goals! Stay focused on the tasks that you need to complete so we can rescue Mistiflying -- and hopefully, ourselves. 6 Avril 2016 �� *Seasonal Shiny Seeds made available for a limited amount of time! 8 Avril 2016 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Oh no! Despite our best efforts, we've gotten distracted by the Be-Wilder’s charming illusions and have forgotten to do some of our Dailies! With a cackling cry, the shining bird beats its wings, raising a swarm of mist around Alex the Merchant. When the fog clears, he has been possessed! “Have some free samples!” he shouts gleefully, and begins to hurl exploding eggs and potions at fleeing Habiticans. Not the most favorable of sales, to be sure. Hurry! Let's stay focused on our Dailies to defeat this monster before it possesses someone else. 12 Avril 2016 �� ☀ *Avril Pet Quest: The Birds of Preycrastination! Defeat the Birds to earn yourself some sharp-eyed Falcon pets! *Added icons for all Class Skills! 15 Avril 2016 ���� �� *Updated the Android App to include a ton of features: **Pets and Mounts! Now you can hatch, feed, and equip them! **World Boss can now be seen in the Tavern! **Enchanted Armoire available in the Rewards Column! **Edit Attribute Points! Control your attribute points from the app! **Crash and Bug Fixes! Incorrectly-locked backgrounds, date display, editing task attribution allocation, and more! * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Once again the Be-Wilder has dazzled us into neglecting our Dailies, and now it has attacked Matt the Beast Master! With a swirl of mist, Matt transforms into a terrifying winged creature, and all the pets and mounts howl sadly in their stables. Quickly, stay focused on your tasks to defeat this dastardly distraction! 23 Avril 2016 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. Look out! In the middle of reporting the news, Bailey the Town Crier has been possessed by the Be-Wilder! She lets out an evil, uninformative screech as she rises into the air. Now how will we know what’s going on? Don't give up... we're so close to defeating this bothersome bird for once and for all!! 25 Avril 2016 ☀ �� *New Seasonal Magic Hatching Potion: Floral! Available until May 31. 27 Avril 2016 �� * Montrer/Cacher l'histoire du boss mondial. We've done it! The Be-Wilder lets out a ululating cry as it twists in the air, shedding feathers like falling rain. Slowly, gradually, it coils into a cloud of sparkling mist. As the newly-revealed sun pierces the fog, it burns away, revealing the coughing, mercifully human forms of Bailey, Matt, Alex.... and the Avril Fool himself. The Avril Fool has enough shame to look a bit sheepish. “Oh, hm,” he says. “Perhaps I got a little…. carried away.” The crowd mutters. Sodden flowers wash up on sidewalks. Somewhere in the distance, a roof collapses with a spectacular splash. “Er, yes,” the Avril Fool says. “That is. What I meant to say was, I’m dreadfully sorry.” He heaves a sigh. “I suppose it can’t all be fun and games, after all. It might not hurt to focus occasionally. Maybe I’ll get a head start on next year’s pranking.” Redphoenix coughs meaningfully. “I mean, get a head start on this year’s spring cleaning!” the Avril Fool says. “Nothing to fear, I’ll have Habit City in spit-shape soon. Luckily nobody is better than I at dual-wielding mops.” Encouraged, the marching band starts up. It isn’t long before all is back to normal in Habit City. Plus, now that the Be-Wilder has evaporated, the magical bees of Mistiflying bustle back to work, and soon the flowers are blooming and the city is floating once more. As Habiticans cuddle the magical fuzzy bees, the Avril Fool’s eyes light up. “Oho, I’ve had a thought! Why don’t you all keep some of these Magical Bee Pets and Mounts? It’s a gift that perfectly symbolizes the balance between hard work and sweet rewards, if I’m going to get all boring and allegorical on you.” He winks. “Besides, they don’t have stingers! Fool’s honor.” 3 Mai 2016 �� *New iOS Update! Includes social media sharing, ability to change your Class, and bug fixes! 11 Mai 2016 ☀ *Glasses and additional Wheelchair colors released! 14 Mai 2016 �� ☀ *Android App Update! Now you can choose your class at level 10! Social Media sharing enabled, plus bug fixes! *Now you can follow Habitica on Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr! 17 Mai 2016 �� *Mai 2016 Pet Quest: The Tangle Tree! Defeat the Tangle Tree to get some cute treeling pets. 19 Mai 2016 �� *Maintenance on Mai 21st! * Montrer/Cacher le message de Bailey UPCOMING MAINTENANCE! Maintenance to Take Place Mai 21 This Saturday, we will be performing important maintenance on Habitica to build out the groundwork for some exciting upcoming features! We'll be doing everything we can to make this as smooth as possible, but unfortunately, there will be significant downtime for much of the day. We expect that on Saturday, Mai 21st, Habitica will be unavailable between 1 PM and 10 PM Pacific Time (8 pm - 5 am UTC). **Don't worry, you will NOT lose any streaks or take any damage during this weekend, not even from Bosses! This maintenance will not harm your accounts. **If you will need to see your task list on Saturday, we recommend taking a screenshot of your tasks before the maintenance begins so that you can use them as a reference during downtime. **At the end of the maintenance, to thank people for their patience, everyone will receive a rare Veteran pet! **This maintenance should not result in any major visible differences to the site; it's all behind-the-scenes work. However, at the end of it, we will release new updates to the mobile apps, which will be required in order for the apps to work properly with the new changes! Be sure to download those updates on Saturday as soon as they are released. **For more information, please check out our detailed info page about the maintenance! And if you have any further questions or concerns, feel free to reach out to Leslie (leslie@habitica.com), and she will be happy to help you. We understand that it's very frustrating to have Habitica unavailable for such a long part of the day. Rest assured that we'll be doing everything we can to make the maintenance go as quickly as possible, but with over a million Habitican accounts to migrate, this is a hefty task! During the maintenance on Saturday we will be posting regular status reports on our Twitter account, so you can follow us for the most accurate updates. Thank you for your patience, and for using Habitica! 25 Mai 2016 �� *iOS App Update! Tons of bug fixes including for the pet feeding crash and the annoying fake death popups! *Android App Update! Download for a more stable experience. Lots of bug fixes! 9 Juin 2016 ☀ *New Official Habitica Challenge Series started! 15 Juin 2016 �� *Juin 2016 Pet Quest: The Magical Axolotl! Defeat the Magical Axolotl to earn a batch of Axolotl Eggs! 17 Juin 2016 ☀ *New equipment sorting option allows you to sort your equipment by type. Back to Top Summer 2016 21 Juin 2016 �� �� *Summer Splash event begins! *Limited Edition Summer Splash Class Outfits! Shark Warrior, Dolphin Mage, Seahorse Healer, and Eel Rogue! *The Seasonal Shop is open, stocking previous year's class outfits for gems! *NPCs dress up for the occasion! 23 Juin 2016 �� �� *Android App Update! The app now supports task reminders! *Seafoam transformation item available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop! 29 Juin 2016 �� *Seasonal Edition Splashy Skin set available until Juillet 31st! 1 Juillet 2016 �� *iOS App Update! Now you can receive and send private messages, and receivenotifications! Ding! 12 Juillet 2016 �� ☀ *Juillet 2016 Pet Quest: Guide the Turtle! Can you clear the path for the turtle? If so, you'll receive some turtle eggs! *New Audio Theme: Rosstavo's Theme! Enjoy a set of crisp, productivity-minded chimes and blips. 15 Juillet 2016 �� *iOS App Update! Multiple crash fixes and cleared up bugs! 19 Juillet 2016 �� �� *Leslie and Vicky, aka Lemoness and Redphoenix, will be attending Comic-Con, giving away plenty of Habitica stickers and promo codes to earn the Unconventional Armor set!! *For those who can not attend Comic-Con, there's a limited chance to send in a postcard to decorate the Habitica office and receive an Unconventional Armor Promo code in return! 21 Juillet 2016 �� *Android App Update! Now you can send and receive Private Messages from the app! Comes with various bug fixes. 29 Juillet 2016 �� *iOS App Update! Including the Market, Quest Shop, and Seasonal Shop! Bug fixes for FAQ and using items. *Android App Update! Including the Market, Quest Shop, and Seasonal Shop! Introduced: ability to reorder tasks and copy chat messages to your clipboard! 31 Juillet 2016 �� �� *Happy Habitica Naming Day!! *Everyone receives an achivement, and some cake for their pets! *Everyone gets a Purple Gryphon Mount, Melior! Users who were here last year receive Melior's little sister, Meliora, a Purple Gryphon Pet! 3 Août 2016 ☀ *New Audio theme: Dewin's Theme! Upgrade to this 8-bit flavored theme. Back to Top Catégorie:Nouvelles Catégorie:Communauté Catégorie:Événements Mondiaux